The Meaning of Friendship
by Aqua
Summary: A friend does an innocent favor for another with less than innocent intentions. Kouji/Ryo pairing


The Meaning of Friendship by Aqua

Ryo smiled when he walked into their small room to see Kouji bent over his school books, just as he had been four hours previous. He'd known that he would find his friend still hard at work. Like himself, Kouji had to turn his scientific thirst for knowledge and research toward school work. With no Generator project to explore or master minds to stop, there really wasn't much to do. Being forced to remain in a time far lacking in the technical knowledge they were both used to, there wasn't much else to explore besides the present maths and sciences. And so they both did so, almost to the point of obsession.

"I thought I might find you here. Kouji, we're already two weeks worth of work ahead in assignments," he said with a smile.

"I'm only studying. We have a Calculus test tomorrow," Kouji replied without looking up.

"As if you wouldn't pass anyway. We learn Calc in elementary," Ryo commented, earning a snort from Kouji that could of been either sarcastic or amused.

"Come on, Kouji, what do you say you relax for a bit? Masami brought me a gift to help me relax more, and I wouldn't mind trying it out," he pleaded, using his best puppy expression. It had been six months since they had come to live with Masami, and she'd insisted on having an anniversary party yesterday. Although they had no gifts to give to her, she insisted that just having them with her that day was enough.

"She bought you relaxation things?" Kouji asked, finally looking up from his notes.

Ryo grinned. "She seems to think that I have a bit of an anxiety problem," he explained.

"Then you should use it on yourself, and not waste it on me," Kouji commented.

Shaking his head, Ryo motioned to the basket of things beside him. "Someone has to do it for the other person. Besides, I've seen how long you've been bent at your work. I think you could use it more, right now," he said, reaching up to touch Kouji's shoulder. As he'd expected, the muscles were tight enough that it felt like rock beneath his fingertips.

"All right, fine, you win," Kouji said with a sigh and a faint smile.

Ryo gave him a bright grin in return before motioning to the floor. "Okay, take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach. Make sure you pull your hair away from your back"  
he instructed.

Once Kouji had made himself comfortable, Ryo knelt beside him. "Okay, first, I'm going to put on a cream that will heat your muscles," he said as he scooped up a small amount onto his fingers. With his other hand, he brushed a few stray strands of Kouji's silken hair to the side.

The two of them were silent as he gently rubbed the cream into Kouji's back, feeling it heat up as he worked. Once it was completely spread, Ryo wiped his hands on a cloth before picking up some small bottles of oil.

"Mm... Kouji, are you the "Watermelon Splash" or "Honeysuckle Honeymoon" type"  
Ryo teased.

The look he was given promised a painful death if he used either. Still, the temptation was too good to pass up. Ryo finally selected "Lavender Dream" and poured a generous amount onto his palms.

The floral scent filled the air quickly and, before Kouji could utter a protest, Ryo's fingers attacked what he knew were Kouji's weak points. His lower back especially. The green haired youth's head, which had risen with his attempted protest, landed with a thunk and a small moan upon the floor.

Now, Ryo could play innocent like the best of them. Sometimes to the point that even he forgot the 'adult themed' thoughts that came to mind. Now that he didn't try to keep them hidden away, considering the forbidden light under which they fell.

However, it proved to be too much, to have his hands oil slickened, running over Kouji's heated flesh while the other gave pleasured moans at his ministrations. Ryo felt his cheeks turn red as he shifted his position as inconspicuously as possible. Things were much worse than he'd thought they were if he was having this much of a reaction to such innocent contact.

Ryo stole a glance at Kouji's face, glad to see that the other had his eyes closed. The blond had been confused when he'd first reacted to touching or being touched by the other. When he'd realized, at the tender age of fourteen, what such a reaction meant, he had been shocked to say the least. To think that Ryo, a child prodigy even at that time,  
founder of the Include Cells, helper in the distruction and rebirth of the world, would become someone with a forbidden love for his very male research partner.

And it was forbidden, no matter what Gawl said. The exuberant youth had discovered a year before they'd come to the past. He'd been bugging Ryo ever since to admit his feelings to the green-haired youth, convinced somehow that Kouji felt the same. Out of cowardice and fear that Gawl's 'educated guess' might of been wrong, Ryo remained silent.

Yet, at times like this, it was very difficult. He wanted nothing more than to rest his head on Kouji's shoulder, to kiss the small dip in his back, or let his hands wander a little further south to see if Kouji's rear was really as firm as it appeared to be. Of course, he would never have the courage to do such bold things, no matter how badly he wanted to.  
At the very least of consequences, things would be tense between them. Kouji might even stop talking to him completely, should he find out.

No, he couldn't admit anything to Kouji. The risk of losing his best friend was too much.  
So, instead, he would remain content with moments like this, together as he wanted to be with Kouji only in his dreams.

"I'm a lucky person," Kouji commented suddenly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "To have a friend who will do this for me. Thanks, Ryo."

The blond bit his lip, grateful that Kouji couldn't see his face. "No problem, Kouji. What are friends for?" he replied quietly.

Owari 


End file.
